Talk:Galaxy class/archive
Early text of this article was copied from the Daystrom Institute Technical Library and constituted a copyright violation. -- MinutiaeMan 14:34, 13 Jan 2004 (PST)\ :That is odd. I actually copied it from a very, very, very early version of my own website, which I still had on my computer. Ottens 10:45, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I checked out DITL's article on the Galaxy class, but it seems that article is completely different from MA's Galaxy class page. Unless you already removed the copyright violating texts? Ottens 12:33, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- Technical Manual copyvio "This entire paragraph is copied from the Technical Manual and should be removed, IMHO -Famartin 02:26 UTC 09 November 2004" :First of all; this sort of comments should always go on the Talk page, not in the public article. :Secondaly; you may be right. I assume you are, since I dont feel like going through the Tech. Manual ;-). Do with it as you wish, remove it, change it, I dont mind. Ottens 17:03, 9 Nov 2004 (CET) ::Well I wasn't sure if there was anyone who paid more attention to the article than I do, so I just wanted to get someone's attention with it. I've removed the offending text (there may be more but this struck out at me since it was a recent addition), but for posterity, am putting it in here: :::" General Overview :::''The ''Galaxy class starship is categorized as an Explorer, the largest vessel in Starfleet's classification system that includes cruiser, cargo carrier, tanker, surveyor, and scout. While most starships may be adapted for a variety of mission types, the vessel type designations describe their primary purpose.'' :::The combination of forces produced within the warp engine core and the flow of space and subspace around the vessel created the particular engineering solution to the problem of faster-than-light travel. The initial Starfleet requirement that a single spacecraft be able to perform as three distinct vehicles presented some rather complex computational challenges. :::The docked configuration presented the most efficient use of warp flight forces, but the stardrive section was also required to perform to specifications at warp velocities on its own, and the saucer module would have to have the capability of high sublight speed and possibly survive a separation at high warp. Scientists and engineers throughout the Federation, with all the deportment of composers and conductors, arranged sweeping curves, described vast volumes, and summoned up fantastic energies to bring their creation into existence. ::--Famartin 04:45, 10 Nov 2004 (CET) ::Either way, you shouldn't put such notations in the main article text. Furthermore, we usually discuss first, before going around removing things from an article ;-) But if its a copyvio, it should be deleted. Ottens 11:29, 10 Nov 2004 (CET) References "Normally I look for references in articles, but in this case it might prove to be a bit superflous (pardon my spelling). But perhaps in the more obscure sections of info that only show up in one episode or so, it might be a good idea to have a reference. -- Redge 16:20, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST)" :I have honestly no idea in which episode certain information was given. I believe some more obscure info on the Crew Quarters comes from the TNG Technical Manual... Ottens 19:36, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) Well, no matter. If somebody finds one of the references, they can add them later. -- Redge 21:42, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I've added quite a lot of in-text references. I didn't add references where I didn't know a certain room was first seen (like the Ten Forward, or the Holodecks), as I don't always remember in which episode this was. So... there you have your references ;) Ottens 11:36, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::Very good! Now we finally have a mature, good article concerning ST's number one ship! -- Redge 16:40, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) ---- Poker Rooms On that matter, I saw an episode the other day in which a couple of ensigns were followed around before and after their promotion to lieutenant. The bar keeper played poker against those junior officers, then joined Riker and the gang. So we know there are at least two poker rooms: one for junior and one for senior oficers. But I've forgotten the episode name. Anyone? -- Redge 16:46, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) I saw the same episode. They were, however, playing poker in their quarters. Not in separate poker rooms. Ottens 19:13, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I am absolutely certain the room where these junior officers were playing poker was a crew quarters. However, the room where the senior officers usually play poker might be a separete room... Ottens 21:49, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Most often it is Riker's quarters, but as I recall Pulaski's quarters were once used (or possibly Worf's).. each time they met it was in a different person's crew quarters (each person's quarters had a specific decoration scheme: Riker's had his trombone, Picard the Mintakan blanket, Data's computer, Worf's blades, etc.) It should be fairly easy to differentiate who's quarters it was, but many poker episodes described whose room it was.--Captain Mike K. Bartel ::I hope no one minds I removed the notice about the poker rooms, as we have no proof they were actually separate poker rooms... Ottens 12:40, 30 Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- Interior Shots The Interior shots aren't located too well... The shot should be placed by the discription, so people won't have to look for them. -- Redge 16:53, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I've changed it. Good suggestion Ottens 17:52, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) Same problem again, this time the last few shots. I think it would look better without that picture of the corridor. Could you maybe add some generic info on the corridors and place the picture next to it, that would clear things up I think. -- Redge 16:41, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) Never mind, I got it. -- Redge 16:44, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Lol. :P The problem is, that there is usually not that much to tell about corridors, but I still think it gives a nice impression of the interior of the vessel to show a corridor image... Ottens 17:02, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) I vaguely remeberber something about Riker being lost and asking the computer for directions, somewhere in the first series. That should make for at least a line or two. Some other info could be added, like the difference between Galaxy corridors and other classes (or lack thereof), and maybe som background info on how they were created. Enough to make for at least a small paragraph. -- Redge 17:29, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) :When you asked the Enterprise computer for a certain room or area, it would create flashing lights throughout the corridor, so you would know which say to walk... That's enough for me to love the Enterprise-D. ;) Ottens 17:41, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) ---- Copyvio This article is now a copyvio. Directly taken from the TNG Technical Manual. It will be deleted, and reverted to a non-copyvio state. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:34, Aug 30, 2004 (CEST) :Damn Paramount! ''Famartin'' 00:00, Aug 31, 2004 (CEST) Featured Article?!?!? This article should NOT be featured. It is replete with copyvios of the grossest sort. The entire "Physical Arrangement," section as well as most of the "History" (notably "Construction History" and "Design and Development") are taken verbatim from the Technical Manual. Secondly, there are no tech specs beyond the very basics - how many torpedoes does this ship hold? What about probes? What were some of the technical innovations? Who were principle designers? Also, there are some factual flaws: The theory of modular bridges does not come from DS9! It comes from the fact that Enterprise bridges were extremely different from TMP to TWOK (between which no major refit takes place). Zenter 23:40, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) :Zenter, at least as far as the modular bridges goes, the old Enterprise has no bearing here. How do we know that the newer ships are modular like the old ones were? The ONLY evidence of modular bridges is from DS9, as noted. Famartin 05:13, 29 Jan 2005 (CEST) ::I listed this article on Memory Alpha:Featured article removal candidates. Please comment there if you agree/disagree. -- Cid Highwind 13:30, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) Edits on 01/30/04 These edits are partially in response to above... it was really hard editing out non-relevant info from an article about the Galaxy class... lots of stuff from the TNG Tech Manual has become so deep-rooted in the fandom, that it's pretty difficult to discern what is and what isn't appropriate to keep. If you feel any of this text was removed unjustly, please feel free to comment. :The hulls, remarkably birdlike in their strong, hollow construction, are reinforced against flight stresses by active energy fields that tighten and flex where required to compensate for natural and artificial internal and external forces. Structures integrated into the hulls allow for a variety of necessary functions. Even at high warp speeds, the ''Galaxy class starship has a very "natural" look to it.'' Partial copyright vio from TNG Tech Manual; even so, it seems to be a very partial description. :The forty-two decks are internally divided around major load-bearing structures. A great many systems, especially the pressurized habitation sections, are suspended within the open spaces, essentially "floating" on flexible ligaments to minimize mechanical, thermal, and conductive radiation shocks. As the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]], the third Galaxy class starship to be constructed, left the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, approximately 35% of the internal volume was not yet filled with room modules and remained as empty spaceframe for future expansion and mission-specific applications.'' Another partial copyright vio. Rewritten. :Only six initial vessels were constructed and launched out of a yard order of twelve; the remaining hulls were kept in storage until needed. :When the official start for the project was announced in 2343, much original theoretical work had already been accomplished, particulary in the propulsion field. While the attempt to surpass the primary warp field effiency barrier with the Transwarp Development Project in the early 2280s proved unsuccessful, the pioneering achievements in warp power generation and field coil design eventually led to the uprated [[Excelsior class|''Excelsior]] and ''Ambassador'' class starships. Both vessels served Starfleet in exemplary fashion. They continue to do so, even beyond their original design lifetimes. The Galaxy class is expected to remain true to its predecessors.'' :The construction of the USS ''Enterprise-D followed a path similar to that taken by the pathfinder vehicle, the [[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]], and the first production starship, [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]]. As with any large space vessel project, improved materials and construction techniques were incorporated into the Galaxy class assembly process, allowing the minimum flyable starship to be delivered to Starfleet in two years less time than the previous class. On June 3, 2350, the first two spaceframe components, the Deck 10 computer core elliptical compression member and the starboard main longitudinal compression bulkhead, were gamma-welded during a brief ceremony at the Utopia Planitia assembly site 16,625 kilometers above the surface of Mars, in synchronous orbit. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' :The initial procurement order issued by Starfleet Command was for six ''Galaxy class starships. A projected total of twelve vessels is held as an option to be activated by Starfleet and the Federation, should conditions warrant. Once the initial spaceframe design was finalized, it was decided to proceed with the completion of six vessels and to take the other six to the end of the framework stage only. These six spaceframes have been broken down into manageable segments and dispersed by cargo carriers to remote sites within the Federation as a security measure.'' TNG Tech Manual info, some sentences are borderline copyright vio. However, none of this was explicitly supported in canon. :Starfleet required more ships to match the Dominion war machine, and the ''Galaxy class was amongst those whose construction was accelerated, to fill the fleets with heavy combatants. These starships were completed without most of the fittings of their peacetime counterparts - some ships were sent into battle with only the facilities needed for defensive and offensive capabilities, and minimal crew support.'' I'm not completely familiar with DS9, so I don't know if it was ever mentioned that the shipyards were churning out more ships in response to the Dominion. The only time I remember this being an issue was the DS9 Tech Manual. :Under Main Bridge -- Some variants of the ''Galaxy class eschew this design for a common command 'bench'.'' Never seen on screen; seems based on concept art. :Under Medical Facilities -- The extended nature of many starship voyages as well as the hazardous nature of Starfleet duty can make this a considerable challenge. Additionally, the diverse range of lifeforms both in Starfleet as well as on various destination planets dramatically increases the scope of the task. :The medical department, under the direction of the chief medical officer, is principally located in two sickbay facilities on Deck 12. The primary facility, located on the port side of the ship, consists of two medical intensive-care wards, an attached laboratory, the chief medical officer's office, and a small nursery. The second facility, located on the starboard side of the deck, is similar to the primary sickbay, but features two dedicated surgery suites, a physical therapy facility, a nursery, and a null-grav therapy ward. Adjacent to the second facility is a dental care office and a full biohazard isolation unit. :These facilities provide the medical staff with an impressive complement of tools with which to handle an extraordinary range of medical problems for both known and presently unknown species. Capabilities include a full equipped medical laboratory with advanced bio-assay and lifeform analysis hardware. Also available are nanotherapy, genetic sequence, and virotherapeutic equipment. Medical lab capabilities can be bolstered by employing the lab services of one of more shipboard science departments. ''(Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' TNG Tech Manual copyright vio. :Under Crew Quarters -- Starfleet recognizes that its single most important system and most valuable resource is its people. The crew of a starship determines, far more than any technology or hardware, the success of any given mission. Accordingly, Starfleet has a long tradition of placing its personnel at the top of its priority list. :The long, exacting, and frequently hazardous nature of starship duty places a very considerable toll on its crew. Yet the nature of Starfleet missions requires each crew member to be continually operating at very near 100%. The success of a mission, the safety of the ship, or the fate of an entire planet can at any moment hinge on the performance of any crew member. Reconciling the demanding nature of starship duty with the need to maintain quality over extended periods is a difficult goal, but Starfleet's personnel policies make it a reality. :Starfleet personnel are well trained and highly motivated, but maintaining that motivation is on ongoing challenge. Starfleet's command structure is designed to support this philosophy and its officers understand the importance of nurturing and encouraging the efforts of each crew member. :Educational facilities range from training simulators, classrooms, and professional advancement programs to informal gathering of crew members. Significant blocks of off-peak holodeck usage time are typically reserved for training exercises - such simulations can often be counted as field experience toward promotions. Many starships have ongoing lecture programs featuring visiting mission specialists who are often at the forefront of their fields of study. All these permit interested individuals to advance at their own pace within their chosen specialty, or to gain the knowledge and experience to branch into other areas. Another copyright vio lifted directly from the TNG Manual. :Recreational facilities aboard the ''Galaxy class starship range from four holographic environment simulators, two fully equipped gymnasiums and other exercise and sports facilities, a concert hall and theatre, an arboretum, a fencing room, a phaser range, and a variety of lounges for off-duty use.'' TNG copyright vio. :Smaller versions of the standard holodeck, holosuites are designed for individual usage. There are twenty holosuites on board, located on Decks 12 and 33. ''(Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' Not supported on screen. I also removed or rewrote some other bits of data, particularly from the Interior section, which was from the TNG Manual and not explicitly shown on screen. Please feel free to revert whatever I may have removed and state your reasons for doing so here. The article still has a many blank or vague areas... I'm probably going to continue to tweak it over the next few days myself. -- SmokeDetector47 10:24, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) Master systems display table Isn't the master systems display consol nickname of "pool table" a behind the scenes reference/in-joke and not an 'official' designation -- sort of like "glop-on-a-stick" is for a jumja stick? If so, it shouldn't be referenced that way and not as an 'official' designation. --Gvsualan 09:00, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Total numbers of ships in this class? Has there been any official estimate of how many Galaxy-class starships were produced during and after the Dominion War? The original order was 12, after all. DS9 appearances There seem to be a few missing. Was a Galaxy class not seen in "Image in the Sand" or "Shadows and Symbols"? Cetecean Ops This needs to be stated as a note that it was called this in an alternate timeline. Stating that it is an alternate timeline is NOT hairsplitting. THere is a lot about that ship, especially terminology, that was DIFFERENT in that timeline than from the main one. For example, rather than stardate, they used combat date. I think that it needs to be stated as an alternate timeline reference unless you can come up with one from the main timeline. Or are we also going to start saying that the Enterprise-D was rebuilt after it was destroyed and had a third engine mounted on it? No! We say that it happened in an alternate timeline. Why should this be any different than how we treat anything else? --OuroborosCobra talk 07:24, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :As I indicated over on my UserTalk page, the Bridge was still the Bridge, Engineering was still Engineering, Transporter Rooms were still Transporter Rooms. It's a simple location name, for Pete's sake...Capt Christopher Donovan 07:47, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::No, not really. If something named in an alternate timeline wasn't named in in canon the "normal" timeline, we can't assume they were named the same thing, nor will we begin to. After all, the Captain's log in the alternate timeline is called the Military log, so obviously some things are different. --From Andoria with Love 08:14, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :So, if they had never used the names "Bridge" or "Engineering" in the Main Timeline, but only in YE, that those names too would be invalid? Does that work both ways? Would the alt End-D NOT have Jeffries Tubes just because we never HEARD the name mentioned in the ep?Capt Christopher Donovan 08:40, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::Pretty much. ;) --From Andoria with Love 09:43, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :You've been hanging around OurobourosCobra too much... ;) I think that's being WAY too picky...Reason and common sense are our friends, we should use them... :That said, I get the feeling if I press the issue it'll result in a "revert war", so I won't waste all our time with it...Capt Christopher Donovan 07:14, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::It would be nice of other archivists would get involved with this. Alas, I suppose it is not to be. :P --From Andoria with Love 09:39, 20 July 2006 (UTC) New text Some new content was just added: :These vessels were designed for unsupported missions of 10 to 20 years beyond Federation boarders, the first time starfleet ever attempted such an undertaking, and as such these vessels were designed to operate autonomously with little or no outside support from starfleet facilities.(Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' I've got to put this into question. It just doesn't match up with what we saw in TNG. The Enterprise-D was often going to Starbases for various repair and resupply. While some of these were because of extraordinary circumstances, like combat with the Borg, others were not. Sure, the Enterprise did a lot of unusual things, but that would be expected of any vessel operating at the edge of or outside Federation space. We have also seen a lot of just plain maintainance, like new warp cores, and the Baryon sweep, the latter of which would have had to happen no matter what. As I understand our canon policy, the Tech Manual is a "restricted validity resource", and that anything from a "valid resource", like on screen, overrides it. I'd have to say that this is the case here. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:54, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Well, yeah... policies partly aside (we need to talk about that another day, another place), each time we saw a galaxy class vessel in action, its current assignment was ''not a "long-time mission beyond Federation borders". Most prominent example, of course, is the Enterprise-D, which zipped around in local space starting in TNG season 1 and never stopped doing that until it crashed. I agree, that new information should be removed, or eventually changed to a background info dealing with all other sorts of TNGTM stuff. -- Cid Highwind 12:59, 6 September 2006 (UTC)